Suffering
by Ruri-sugar
Summary: This is my first songfic. Vincent suffers and Yuffie tries to help him out. Yuffentine. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, or the song "Prayer".

A/N: My first song fic! One of my favorites! Hope you like! Oh, and they are in Nibelheim, just so you know.

**Suffering**

Vincent Valentine looked at her from the far corner of the room. She was so full of life. So happy. He secretly loved her since he first met her. Her age made it all so...impossible, though. If only...

**Another dream that will never come true**

**Just to compliment your sorrow.**

**Another life that I've taken from you**

**A gift to add to you pain and suffering.**

She was annoying Cloud and Tifa, trying to get them to say, "I'll do _anything_ to get you to leave me alone!" just so she could get her hands on Knights of Round. She gave up and looked at him. She gave him a small smile, and then walked up to him.

"What 'cha doin', Vinnie? Moping still? Well, I hope you are happier, soon. We are going to kick Sephiroth's butt and be heroes!" Yuffie said as she walked over to Red XIII.

**Another truth you can never believe**

**Has crippled you completely.**

**All the cried you're beginning to hear**

**Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening.**

The all left the inn and went into Vincent's mansion. Everyone started going in different directions, but he went directly into the basement, where his coffin was. He was going to sleep. He was suffering too much. He needed the rest. He needed the break from all of this pain.

He lifted the lid off of his coffin, and was about to go in when a voice stopped him.

**Let me enlighten you**

**This is the way I pray.**

**Living just isn't hard enough,**

**Burn me alive inside.**

**Living my life's not hard enough.**

**Take everything away.**

It was Yuffie, standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. She was crying. For him. Because of him.

"Don't go in there, Vinnie. You'll just waste away into nothing. I can't stand to see you so sad. Please. Try to be happy." Yuffie cried as she ran to him, clinging to him tightly. Not wanting him to go anywhere, especially in the darkness of his 'bed.'

**Another nightmare about to come true**

**Will manifest tomorrow.**

**Another love that I've taken from you**

**Lost in time, on the edge of suffering.**

He just stared at her in disbelief. Did she care about him? Did she care about a monster? He pushed her aside, and ran out of the room. He didn't know why he did what he did, but as soon as he was out of the mansion, he turned into Chaos, and flew into the maze of the Nibelheim Mountains.

**Another taste of the evil I breed**

**Will level you completely.**

**Bring to life everything that you fear**

**Live in the dark, and the world is threatening.**

He entered one of the caves, and started throwing boulders, and punching the walls. He let out all of his anger and sorrow. He felt like nothing didn't matter anymore. He didn't care. After he calmed down a little, he turned back into Vincent, and fell down to the ground, holding his head in pain and confusion.

**Let me enlighten you**

**This is the way I pray.**

**Living just isn't hard enough,**

**Burn me alive inside.**

**Living my life's not hard enough.**

**Take everything away.**

He sat there for hours, not knowing what to do. What could he do? There was nothing. He as all alone. No one really cared. Yuffie didn't care. She just wanted his materia. Why would she love him?

**Return to me**

**Return to me**

**Return to me**

**Turn to me**

**Leave me no one.**

**Turn to me**

**Return to me**

**Return to me**

**Turn to me**

**Cast aside.**

Just then, after about four hours, a shadow was leaning over him. Who was it? Who would have gone looking for him? It was...Yuffie.

**Return to me**

**Return to me**

**Return to me**

**Turn to me**

**Leave me no one.**

**Return to me**

**Return to me**

**Return to me**

**You've made me turn away.**

"Don't be stupid, Vinnie. You aren't running away from me. If you do, I will just keep on looking. Even if I freeze to death in the process!" Yuffie yelled at him. That was when he noticed that she was wearing only her shorts and her turtleneck tank. Was she a fool?

**Living just isn't hard enough,**

**Burn me alive inside.**

**Living my life's not hard enough**

**They take everything from you.**

He walked up to her slowly. She looked at her, in the eyes, and stared. Looking for the reason why she was here. Why she wasted her time looking for him. And as if she as capable of reading minds, she said,

"Because I care about you. That is why I looked."

**Living just isn't hard enough**

**Burn me alive, inside**

**Living my life's not hard enough**

**Take everything away.**

That was it. She cared. She cared about him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Yuffie? I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK! That was it! How was it? I don't know. I was writing some of my one fic, but then I didn't know what to do next, and this song came on my radio. So, I decided to write about it. Please review!

Ruri-sugar


End file.
